


20 Random Facts about Kahlan Amnell

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title borrowed from something I saw in another fandom. Here are a few of Kahlan Amnell's secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Kahlan Amnell

1\. When Kahlan was a little girl, her father used to cut apples into stars for her. She thought it was magic.  
  
Years later, when she has children of her own and has at least partially forgiven her father, Kahlan tries to make apples into stars and duplicate the treat for her own little ones.  
  
After her twelfth failed attempt, Kahlan decides she was right: this is magic.  
  
  
2\. Kahlan swears that telling Richard she would never have any feelings for him was the hardest thing she's ever had to do.  
  
  
3\. The _real_ hardest thing Kahlan has ever had to do was abandon Dennee. She knew her duty, to get the Book of Counted Shadows to the Seeker no matter what.  
  
No matter _what._  
  
  
4\. Kahlan loves to sing. Her father tied her and her sister's hands every night, so she couldn't comfort Dennee except by singing. Her voice is good enough that she might easily pass for a professional entertainer, but although for the sake of the quest she has masqueraded as a whore, a Mord'Sith, and a slave, Kahlan will never sing for her enemies. Singing is for those she loves.  
  
  
5\. For a long time after Richard told her about the dark future in which she married Darken Rahl and their son laid waste to the world, Kahlan had nightmares about it.  
  
Sometimes she even thought she remembered things—a red quilt trimmed in gold, a dark room and a boy sleeping, herself stepping over tumbled toys to close a curtain. A young woman with dark, terrified eyes. Darken Rahl's voice saying "my queen" and "ours to shape" and "mother" and "monstrous" and "perhaps."  
  
But that was impossible. How could she remember a life she'd never lived?  
  
Eventually, Kahlan stopped dreaming about Darken Rahl.  
  
  
6\. Kahlan's favorite color is red. She will never admit this, and will go to her grave swearing it's white.  
  
  
7\. Mother Confessor Serena was so kind when Kahlan and Dennee arrived in Aydindril. Everyone said she was grooming Kahlan for leadership. Kahlan would blush and disclaim, but secretly she was proud, and thrilled when Serena told her she was powerful just like her mother.  
  
Serena trained Sonia's eldest girl as if she knew a great destiny lay ahead of Kahlan Amnell. She treated her almost as a daughter.  
  
But Kahlan knew, knew in those early days and knew when her mentor ordered her to hand over her nephew and knows now, that Serena would have killed her in an instant had she thought it necessary.  
  
Kahlan used to admire that ruthless devotion to duty. Lately—ever since Richard saved Dennee's son, made her befriend Cara, forgave her for killing him—ever since Richard, really, Kahlan has wondered if there are better ways to be strong. Not brittle and not blind, and stronger than ever.  
  
  
8\. Kahlan doesn't hate Denna.  
  
She thinks she should, but she doesn't, and the reason is very simple: Denna brought Dennee back.  
  
Yes, it was part of a plot to kill Cara and quite possibly drive Kahlan insane by forcing her to choose between her sister and her vouched-for-by-Richard new friend and comrade, but that doesn't matter.  
  
Because of Denna, Kahlan has her sister back. That's a gift she can never repay.  
  
  
9\. Cara loves snow. So one autumn Kahlan takes her up into the mountains to enjoy the weather for a couple of days, and the snowstorm is bigger than expected and strands them up there, and what with one thing and another they spend all winter in a tiny cottage Zedd foresightedly keeps well-stocked with food and firewood.  
  
Cara insists afterward that she has never been more bored, but Kahlan doesn't need her powers to know that's a lie.  
  
  
10\. Con Dar—the Blood Rage—wipes away all restraint and doubt and fear and guilt and sense. All thought, until all that's left is the anger, burning like Kahlan's soul is on fire.  
  
Kahlan is not human when she's in Con Dar.  
  
It scares her, she says. She's not herself, she says. She doesn't know who herself even is, she says.  
  
It frees her, she doesn't say. She _is_ herself, only more so, she doesn't say. She loves it.  
  
  
11\. Kahlan doesn't have much use for jewelry. She doesn't even like it. Metal and gems, twisted together until there's not a spark left of either life or magic. People die for this?  
  
She still has her mother's jewelry. The sapphire necklace and earrings Father gave Mother on the occasions of first Kahlan's birth and then Dennee's, and which he later gave her after Zedd used them to summon Mother's spirit in order to break Nicci's Maternity Spell.  
  
Richard says the sapphires match Kahlan's eyes.  
  
Cara says the necklace draws attention neatly to Kahlan's breasts.  
  
Kahlan does not really believe any of her mother's love lingers in the precious stones. She doesn't have much use for a necklace or earrings.  
  
She keeps them anyway.  
  
  
12\. When the Sisters of the Light came to take Kahlan and Dennee away, Father cursed and screamed at them. They had to threaten him to make him let the girls go.  
  
Seeing those red robes and kind smiles and knowing these were friends was like a miracle. Every day Kahlan thanks the Creator that she and her sister got away and found a real home in Thandor.  
  
But secretly, she knows that if it weren't for Dennee, she might never have brought herself to leave Father at all.  
  
  
13\. People say that Confessors and nightwisps have a special connection. What they forget is that nightwisps live short lives. Kahlan won't ever forget Shar, and she still prays for the nightwisps Darken Rahl murdered when he burned down their forest.  
  
She has lost so many friends.  
  
  
14\. Kahlan has an agiel scar on her abdomen from when Richard was captured and enslaved by Denna. She has another on her thigh from when Cara burned a wound closed for her and she fainted.  
  
There are tiny black marks on the inside of her wrists, her elbows, her neck…all the places the Shakai'ah went in, when Darken Rahl tried to steal her Confessor powers to enslave the world.  
  
Kahlan has a burn on her knee where her youngest dropped a hot cookie pan. By the time Zedd had healed her child's far more serious burns and Kahlan had reassured and mopped up tears and promised to make more cookies, she'd forgotten all about her own injury.  
  
Kahlan has a scar on her lip. Her father gave her that one.  
  
Adding them up, it seems most of Kahlan's scars are from those she loves.  
  
Cara says nothing could be more natural.  
  
  
15\. Kahlan prefers to remember the wedding Zedd told her about—she and Richard on the balcony of the People's Palace, him in royal red and her in sweet cream and gold, flowers strewn at their feet, and their people screaming love for them.  
  
It's just so much prettier than Richard and Kahlan's real wedding. Dennee presiding, for why else had they gone all the way back to Aydindril? And inevitably she and Cara nearly killing one another, and Richard in his old clothes because nothing else fit and Zedd so drunk he wouldn't stop crying about Panis Rahl, and Jennsen not even there because she'd gone to find Richard during their quest for the Stone of Tears and hadn't been seen since.  
  
A world where Richard had the power of Orden and even Darken Rahl smiled and clapped at their wedding—Kahlan is nostalgic for it every now and then.  
  
  
16\. Before Nicci confessed her with her own power, Kahlan had no idea what her confessed felt.  
  
Now she just wishes that she didn't know.  
  
  
17\. The first time Zedd called her 'dear one,' Kahlan got a little teary. It was just so sweet and shocking to think of herself as being dear to anyone.  
  
Anyone who had a choice about it, anyway.  
  
  
18\. Confessors frequently travel with wizards. The wizard guards against the Confessor's desire for a normal life, and often ends up being the arbiter of when it is acceptable for her to use her power.  
  
Kahlan has a lot of trouble yielding the right to decide when she should use her power to someone else, no matter what their authority, and she had gone through six different wizards before Serena sent her and Dennee to find the Seeker. One died, one cast the wrong spell and turned himself into a tree, one practically forced her to confess him, and three simply requested another Confessor to watch.  
  
Kahlan feels guilty about this, of course. She also feels indescribably grateful that, first, she has yet to scare Zedd away, and second, that he's more the Seeker's wizard than he is hers.  
  
  
19\. The happiest day of Kahlan's life was not her wedding. It wasn't even when she knew she carried Richard's child. It wasn't the day they saved the world from Darken Rahl, it wasn't the day they saved the world from the Keeper—although that last came close, and Kahlan would have felt happier about it all if she hadn't killed Richard while in the throes of the Blood Rage for Nicci just before.  
  
No, the happiest day of her life was the day that she first met Richard.  
  
It was also one of the worst days of her life, because she lost Dennee. But it was the happiest, because there she was on the edge of a cliff, Ranssyn Fane pulling back his sword and saying, "It's over for you, Confessor," and she thought it was.  
  
But, next thing she knew, Richard sent Fane hurtling over the cliff. He saved her life.  
  
And that wasn't all. Even though she didn't yet know that he was the Seeker, even when she thought him an interfering fool, Richard gave Kahlan hope.  
  
  
20\. Kahlan prays that she will die first. She can't imagine life without Richard.  
  



End file.
